the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Hangover
| closed date= | picture format=1080p | network=YouTube VRV | | motto= | creator= | owner=Channel Frederator Network | language=English | web= | online serv 1=Official website | online serv 2=YouTube channel | online serv 3=Uncensored YouTube channel | online serv 4=Secondary YouTube channel | online serv 5=Spanish YouTube channel | online serv 6=French YouTube channel | online serv 7=VRV channel | online serv 8=German YouTube channel | online serv 9=Portuguese YouTube channel | online serv 10=Dutch YouTube channel | online serv 11=Italian YouTube channel | online chan 1=cartoonhangover.com | online chan 2=CartoonHangover | online chan 3=HangoverUncensored | online chan 4=CartoonHangover2 | online chan 5=CartoonHangoverESP | online chan 6= CartoonHangoverFRA | online chan 7= Cartoon Hangover Select | online chan 8= CartoonHangoverDEU | online chan 9= CartoonHangoverPOR | online chan 10= CartoonHangoverNED | online chan 11= CartoonHangoverITA }} Cartoon Hangover (stylized as CARTOOИ HAИGOVER) is a Frederator internet television channel and adult animation division, part of the YouTube Original Channel Initiative, launched in February 2012. Frederator is producing two animated series exclusively for the Internet: Bravest Warriors, created by Pendleton Ward and Bee and PuppyCat, created by Natasha Allegri. Previously, they produced SuperFuckers, created by James Kochalka. Cartoon Hangover also hosts Frederator's fifth and sixth cartoon short incubators: Too Cool! Cartoons, which was planned to feature 39 shorts but ended up releasing only 11 shorts, and GO! Cartoons, a joint venture with Sony Pictures Animation that launched on November 7, 2017. Cartoon Hangover, Cartoon Hangover 2, Cartoon Hangover FRA, Cartoon Hangover ESP, Cartoon Hangover DEU, Cartoon Hangover POR, Cartoon Hangover NED, Cartoon Hangover ITA, and Cartoon Hangover Uncensored are part of the Channel Frederator Network. In addition to YouTube, Cartoon Hangover is also available on VRV through Cartoon Hangover Select. Programming ''Bravest Warriors'' Bravest Warriors is an American animated web series created by Pendleton Ward and directed by Breehn Burns. Fred Seibert, Burns, and Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi serve as the series' executive producers. The series follows four warriors, Chris, Beth, Danny and Wallow as they travel across space, performing various acts of bravery. The series was launched on Cartoon Hangover's YouTube channel on November 8, 2012. The series is based on a pilot episode which originally aired as part of Random! Cartoons on Nicktoons in January 2009. The series has been dubbed in Spanish. Season 2 features several guest writers, including Invader Zim creator Jhonen Vasquez, Dinosaur Comics creator Ryan North, and Nimona creator Noelle Stevenson. In February 2013, Robert Lloyd of the LA Times called Bravest Warriors his "favorite thing on the planet." ''SuperFuckers'' SuperFuckers is an American animated web series created by James Kochalka and directed by Fran Krause. Based on the comic of the same name, the series was launched on Cartoon Hangover's YouTube channel on YouTube on November 30, 2012. The series also features an uncensored version. The series was cancelled in 2014 ''Hungover With Cade'' Hungover With Cade is a bi-weekly show hosted by YouTuber Cade Hiser that featured updates and sneak peeks about upcoming Cartoon Hangover cartoons, merchandise, and events. The series ended after 34 episodes. ''Bee and PuppyCat'' Bee and PuppyCat is an American animated web series created and written by Natasha Allegri, and directed by Larry Leichliter. Fred Seibert serves as the series' executive producer, with producers Kevin Kolde and Eric Homan, as well Allegri co-producing the series. The series revolves around Bee (voiced by Allyn Rachel), an unemployed adolescent, when suddenly she encounters a mysterious creature called PuppyCat (voiced by the Vocaloid program Oliver). She adopts this apparent cat-dog hybrid, and together they go on an intergalactic babysitting gig to pay her monthly rent. ''Fin Punch'' Fin Punch was an English dub of the 2012 Chilean series Personas Cetaceas which was created by Matias Latorre and animated by Marmota Studio. It is set in a world where humans and sea mammals co-exist. The series ran for eighteen episodes and ended on a cliffhanger. The English dub ran from February 5, 2015 to April 7, 2015 on Cartoon Hangover. ''Nite Fite'' Originating as a skit on The Meth Minute 39 in 2007, the series was originally on Channel Frederator and ran for 22 episodes. It is available for streaming on Cartoon Hangover Select. ''Too Cool! Cartoons'' Too Cool! Cartoons was a cartoon anthology which featured several cartoon shorts. Of the eleven shorts produced, Bee and PuppyCat and Rocket Dog were both picked up to be produced as full series. * Our New Electrical Morals: created by Mike Rosenthal, directed by Kenny Pittenger (April 4, 2013) * Rocket Dog: created by Mel Roach (May 2, 2013) * Ace Discovery: created by Tom Gran and Martin Woolley (May 30, 2013) * Bee and PuppyCat: created by Natasha Allegri (July 11, 2013; August 9, 2013) * Doctor Lollipop: created by Kelly Martin, directed by Aliki Grafft (September 12, 2013) * Dead End: created by Hamish Steele (June 26, 2014) * Chainsaw Richard: created by Chris Reineman (July 17, 2014) * Manly: created by Jesse Moynihan and Justin Moynihan (July 31, 2014) * SpaceBear: created by Andy Helms (August 14, 2014) * Blackford Manor: created by Jiwook Kim (August 28, 2014) ''Super Science Friends'' Super Science Friends is a Canadian series produced by Tinman Creative. The Super Science Friends are a team of heroes who are also scientific historical figures. It was added to Cartoon Hangover Select on March 14, 2017. ''Ape Escape'' Ape Escape is a 2009 Western animated adaptation of the Ape Escape franchise. It is available for streaming on Cartoon Hangover Select. ''GO! Cartoons'' GO! Cartoons is a 12-episode cartoon anthology series which is jointly produced by Frederator Studios and Sony Pictures Animation. As with Frederator's previous cartoon "incubators", the shorts produced act as pilots for potential full series on Cartoon Hangover or other platforms. It was originally planned to launch in Fall 2015, but eventually premiered on November 7, 2017 and can be seen on both Cartoon Hangover's YouTube and VRV channels. ''(not)Hero'' (not)Hero is an miniseries created by Liz Chun about a reluctant hero. It was released on Cartoon Hangover Select on February 9, 2018 (originally December 4, 2017). It became available on the Cartoon Hangover YouTube channel on June 13, 2018. ''Shadowstone Park'' Shadowstone Park is a miniseries created by Jason Steele (creator of Charlie the Unicorn). It premiered on December 15, 2017 on Cartoon Hangover Select. ''Slug Riot'' Slug Riot is a five-part miniseries created by Mike Rosenthal (creator of Our New Electrical Morals). The first episode was released on January 5, 2018 on Cartoon Hangover Select. The entire series was released on Cartoon Hangover's YouTube channel across the week of April 16, 2018. ''Chris P. Duck'' Chris P. Duck is a six-part miniseries created by Ralph Kidson. It premiered on March 2, 2018 on Cartoon Hangover Select. The series became available on Cartoon Hangover's YouTube channel on July 26, 2018. ''Funny Sport Shorts'' Funny Sport Shorts is an stop-motion series that premiered on Cartoon Hangover Select in July 2018. ''The Tiniest Man in the World'' The Tiniest Man in the World is an stop-motion series created by Juan Pablo Zaramella that premiered on Cartoon Hangover Select in July 2018. References External links * * }} * Category:Animated web series Category:YouTube funded channels Category:YouTube series Category:Frederator Studios Category:Companies established in 2012